


Ithil Lim Glîr

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Sappy, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Ithil leads Elrond to see where his heart can be filled.





	Ithil Lim Glîr

Title: Ithil Lim Glîr

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own them…but I do feel like such a peeping tom…

Warnings: AU, POV, lemon, voyeurism, slash, some sap and angst.

Pairings: Haldir/Elrond, hinted Elrond/Celebrian and Ereinion/Elrond

Summary: Elrond takes to watching the bathing activities of a certain March Warden.

Notes: This came to my naughty mind whilst I was in the midst of giving a massage. My but such conducive environments! It is an Elrond POV and do watch my waxing and waning of poetry…Enjoy! Please review to feed the slash tree!!

 

I watch him silently, filled with a silent wonder and secret longing as the robes slip from his proud shoulders to the cold ground. My lip knows my teeth well as I silently bite it lest I give way the moans of desire that flood through my voice, longing to sing out the beauty that my eyes behold reverently. Soft pale skin that glows with the inner fire that marks all of our people, touched with the softness of the full moon that floats down into the small glade which is privy to such magnificence. I long to touch that skin, run my fingers over it to feel the muscles as they bunch.

 

My breath catches as I am mesmerized by the silver hair that flows down, brushing ever so soft against the firm globes that grace each well-built thigh in fluid forms and lines. Feeling my face flush, my eyes trail over the lean thighs as he walks towards the quiet pool and slips into its cooling waters, seeing each muscle as it is pulled into use in the grace that will forever mark one of the Eldar.

 

All of me tenses as I feel a longing to reach forth and touch what is shown to me washes over me. Oh how I long for it! I see each movement, my own mind placing such things in my head that my cheeks flare with the embarrassment of a virgin, though that I have not been in many centuries. I watch his firm backside and feel my mouth go dry with the imagined feeling of those muscles bunching in a movement of such erotic play that it stays my mind in a freeze, replaying it until I am nigh to panting. My leggings are tight and I long to touch myself through my seemingly stifling robes, but I dare not move, not wishing to miss a single movement.

 

The wind is my breath as it once again catches, watching as the moon begins to play with the creature it has created in its image, dancing lightly as if of a mother as she praises her child. The silver hair glimmers with shadows and moonlight, caressing the pale skin that holds so much, yet shows so little beneath of the warm heart, compassionate soul, and intelligent wit that has come to my presence only but recently. But the moment is broken as he dives into the waters, drawn as like water itself as he melds with it and leaves the pool to ripple in his wake.

 

He breaks the surface, gasping for air as he slowly runs his fingers through his wet mithril strands, a soft smile turning the corners of the reddened lips that are parted for that most vital of essences, air. My eyes trace those soft petals, imagining them on my own mouth, tasting, tantalizing, and so delightful. I know those lips well for they I watch so much, knowing each crease that means teasing, or displeasure. I hear the words he spoke to me earlier, but can only hear the soft warmth that had come from those lips borne upon the words. How I wish that his words were of love and warmth instead of greetings of a Lord…

 

But my thoughts freeze as I see him tilt his head and look up, locking his piercing gray eyes upon where I have hidden myself and know I am found. I don't need to hear it. Somehow I know that he is ever sure of my presence there.

 

My heart pounds in fear, for I know what I have done, what line I have crossed with this act of indiscretion. But I can not help my eyes as they travel over the form that the waters have lifted from themselves, silver as the moonlight and as gentle as the starlight. My eyes connect with his and I feel the very breath taken from my being at the emotion I see in those silver depths. He raises an arm slowly, beckoning to me in a lazy way that betrays none of his nervousness, but I sense it nonetheless. And I can not deny him.

 

Slowly, my feet lead me from my hiding spot, taking me to him as my clothing leaves my body bare. My hair flows around me as I enter the water, our gazes holding as a lifeline as I come to him. Breathing comes to me in shallow bursts as desire and nervousness course through my body in a rising tide that threatens to drown me. But I dare not speak, for I know I am in the wrong.

 

He watches me with a soft smile, those ever rosy lips curled in a secret that I long to know. His silver gaze is hooded, hiding from me the extent of his emotions, yet it also makes me shiver with longing. I see within their depths a deep desire I thought only in my heart, but now I take heart as I gaze upon acceptance. He reaches slowly for me and wraps an arm around my waist as I move into his embrace. I shiver again, overwhelmed with the gentleness that comes from his powerful body, for it is intermingling with the sexual aura that is now surrounding him as the moonlight does.

 

I lean my head into his touch as he gently brushes his hand into my hair. Twilight mingles with moonlight and I moan softly, giving voice to what I had long desired. He smiles even more at me and I shiver with longing as I lean into his slender, yet solid body, clutching at his pale arms with a grip that denies of my composure in front of him. With just a smile I am undone. Where has my calm gone to in his storm's eye?

 

"You watch me from hiding. Do you fear me, my Lord?" His voice is like honey, warmed by his smile that continues to tease his lips.

 

"Nay," I whisper breathlessly, drawn in even more into his embrace as his arm holds me up. I gaze into his eyes, drowning in the silver that is darkening into a storm within those eyes. "I followed you and Ithil showed me her creation. I could not leave in my longing," I finally manage, my eyes locked with his in an impenetrable contest of wills.

 

"And what else did Ithil reveal?" His voice is a soft purr and I moan at its beckoning. I melt into him, my eyes showing my need I know for I can not deny what he has done to my very body. He smiles again, cocking an eyebrow with the arrogance that is now known to me as a mask that he dons. "You seem unable to answer me, my Lord. Perhaps some persuasion…"

 

He leans forward and our lips brush in a fire filled kiss that causes a gasp of need to leave my own pair. He moves in, pressing our lips together and I have my wish. I taste of him as we open to each other, pressing our bodies as close as our mouths as the duel of our tongues begins. Passion swirls around us, swirling as our hair mingles in the rippling water around us. Fingers brush and caress, lacing briefly before separating and trailing over bodies in a knowledge that is revealed slowly.

 

My head falls back in pleasure as we rock together, moved as one by our own explorations. He marks me, makes me his own even as his fingers find my secret opening and press in at an almost tender pace. I feel a cry of the utmost pleasure leave my lips as I am filled with his fingers, feeling the rightness that has since gone from me after my loss of Ereinion. Not even my beloved Celebrían could fill this hole within me, yet he has.

 

Our lips meet again as he parts my thighs and I straddle his hips as a child would for a ride. But my ride is different as he fills me with heat and hardness, swallowing my moans of delight and completion as we are made into one. Rocking together, we move towards that edge that eludes all until the end, bodies writhing in a rhythm as ancient as we were and still more.

 

Fingers plunge into twilight or moonlight hair as we move, holding the other's head close as our tongues move in the same rhythm, ever increasing as our passion mounts. Finally, the stars cry out and bless my need as I cry out, body becoming as the bowstring that he plucks as he fires his arrows, only this arrow is shot within me in blinding light and pleasure. My heart soars as I hear my name on his lips, his own release filling me fully and completing a part of me that had indeed thought long dead.

 

Floating together within the moonlit pond, I find myself smiling in a rarely seen tenderness as he caresses my back soothingly. I know then that the moon answered my song in this moonlight sonata.

 

The End!

 

Translation: Ithil Lim Glîr- Moon light song.

 


End file.
